When information such as big data is being handled, privacy information is used. When private information is used, the information is anonymized such that individuals cannot be identified. For example, a system has been proposed that anonymizes and outputs data of numerous customers registered in a database such that the respective customers cannot be identified. This system makes a determination as to whether or not the results of anonymization are excessively anonymized (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-190838